Diesel Oil and Fuel Oil No. 2 are distillate oils produced in petroleum refineries principally for use as internal combustion engine fuels. These oils are low in specific gravity and low in viscosity. Attempts to make stable dispersions of pulverized coal in such oils has been accomplished only by adding large amounts of water and several glycols such as ethyleneglycol, polypropyleneglycol, polyethyleneglycol, etc. Such large amounts of water and glycols materially reduce the heating value of the composition, and make its commercial value substantially less.
It is an object of this invention to provide a stable dispersion of coal in diesel oil without the necessity of employing large amounts of water and glycols. It is another object of this invention to provide a blend of coal and diesel oil as an internal combustion engine fuel. It is desirable that such a fuel should have low viscosity and stability so that it can be pumped and stored at ambient temperature. Still other objects will appear from the more detailed description of this invention which follows.